


搭便车平行宇宙

by frnkyfre



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Random & Short
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:02:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frnkyfre/pseuds/frnkyfre
Summary: 赛后搭便车





	搭便车平行宇宙

1

你知道伊万和莫德里奇在交往吗。皮克说。

这可问到他了。拉莫斯不知道这件事。

同时，他也不知道为什么皮克会和他谈论起同事的感情生活，而不是像往常一样在搭便车的时候戴好耳机做个死人。一时不确定到底哪个不同平常的情况更值得他吃惊的把车开进排水渠里，不过他们认识很多年了，每年都还会花几个月的时间聚在一起玩把球踢进网里的游戏。他早就对接二连三的鬼话习以为常了。

不可能。拉莫斯说。

为什么不可能。

因为卢卡是正常人，正常人是不会喜欢弱智的。

皮克盯着落日思考了半天，简直像是个英国人一样，然后点点头，也许你说的不错，否则他应该会爱上你了。

哈哈。

不过我挺喜欢的。皮克又补充了一句，语气和表情的都很自然，可以说自然的要命，让他自己来评价，仿佛这是他第一次思考这个问题，进入这个领域，像一张白纸。如果非要有但是的话，就是这句话他说的可能有点太快了，好像这是某首歌的下一句歌词一样，好像他计划这么说很久了一样。

不得不说时机真的很重要，而他大概是把这部分搞砸了。不过生活中总要有点希望嘛。所以他小心的转过头看了一下对方，装作随便活动一下脖子。

拉莫斯看起来像是刚被球门砸过。好吧，这下好了，他肯定是搞砸了。

哦？是这样吗？拉莫斯说。还专注的盯着路面，可真够专业的。

是啊。皮克笑着说。笑完立刻就后悔了。天知道有什么可开心的，因为这个话题一点都不好笑啊。

好吧。

有时候杰拉德是会说一些这样让人摸不着头脑的蠢话，而拉莫斯的应对方式则是朝这个家伙的脸上挥上一拳，他就会带着他的蠢脸（还有蠢话）跑开了。或者他会把舌头塞进对方嘴巴里，顺理成章的结束这个对话。但这个方法仅适用于杰拉德的某个器官在他屁股的里的时候，而他们还会在做一些让他的屁股很舒服的活动。显然，此时对方没有把任何部分放进他的屁股里，他的裤子也正好好的穿在身上，坚定的履行着裤子的职责，所以采取这样的解决方法会让情况变得很尴尬。

你今天喝多了吗，杰瑞。你知道自己在说什么吗。拉莫斯说，转过去看了看对方，但是对方没在看他，还在像个愚蠢的游客一样盯着落日，阳光把他的脸照的又红又亮。他想让皮克和太阳一起滚蛋。

我当然知道。

这下拉莫斯也笑了，让他松了口气，还没那么糟，他想，还能拿个七十来分。

事实上，如果皮克没有沉浸在，还没那么糟，的喜悦中的话，他就会发现拉莫斯心中的怒火在熊熊燃烧。但很遗憾。

你他妈的以为你很了解我吗？气氛本该很友好的，拉莫斯的语气可能有点过分了，把这个夕阳西下驾车的温馨气氛都给破坏了，但是没空管这么多了。

当然了解。杰拉德说，终于想起来把他那该死的微笑收起来，还变得有点不耐烦。就像往常那样。让拉莫斯感觉自在了不少。你觉得我们认识多久了？

你以为我愿意插你的屁股都是意外吗？

有这种可能吗？拉莫斯不禁思考。天啊，这是谁刚刚拖的地板，啊哦，真不好意，不小心滑到了，还戳到了你的屁股，真的有这种可能吗？如果真的是这样的话，在他重新找到重心的一瞬间，就应该马上从他的屁股里离开，而不是像他们经常做的那样，亲对方的脖子和额头，然后贴在一起睡觉，因为这显然对重新站稳没有任何帮助，还显得非常多此一举。

所以你喜欢的我屁股，是吗，杰拉德？他说，你是想说这个吗。上帝啊，他希望皮克说是，这样这个狗屎一样的对话就能立刻去死了。但他好像又有点不确定。可以确定的是此时他有很多问题想问，只好从中选了一个，可能不是最重要的那个吧，毕竟情况危急，但总要有个开始嘛。

当然不是。杰拉德说，不知道“杰瑞”怎么了，他想，但杰拉德也还好吧，反正也是他的名字嘛。因为你的屁股是个招人喜欢的可爱家伙，而你不是，你是个弱智。

我喜欢弱智。杰拉德又说了一次。好像还嫌不够似的。

哇哦。

好家伙。有的时候人就是不知道要闭嘴。

这似乎让拉莫斯陷入了什么思考，就像是剪断网线的那把钳子。事实上，杰拉德在真正的说出这句话之前，把这个情景预先在脑子里来回播放了好几十次，计算出的结果是：拉莫斯会亲他，把车给开到树上，然后他们还会在某个卧室里操个昏天黑地，或者——不把这个可能性考虑在内就显得太不客观了——拉莫斯会直接朝他头上来上那么一拳，没准还会给他几枪，如果他有一把枪在车子的储物槽里的话。也可能会疲惫的说一句，上帝啊。总之不管怎么样，肯定不是现在这种情况。拉莫斯今天下午一拳都没有打他。并不是暗示他们之间存在什么奇怪的关系，只不过这是他们通常的交流方式，杰拉德说一些蠢话，然后被拉莫斯来上几拳。但到现在为止，他一下也没挨到。有什么东西不对劲，非常，非常的不对劲。

皮克等了一下，不知道拉莫斯在想什么，憋得脸都红了，但是什么都没说，可能他对现在的情况感觉很无语，要不就是有太多的话要说，所以理不出头绪。还装的泰然自若的样子，一会看看方向盘，一会检查一下雨刷器。

有那么一会儿皮克很想说抱歉，虽然也不是很清楚自己该为什么事情道歉，只是觉得不应该沉默。但最后还是忍住了。

如果塞尔吉奥现在叫我滚下车的话，他想，那完全是我自找的。

 

2

皮克靠着自己那旁的车窗看手机，一个字也没看进去，出发前拉莫斯在手机上设置了前往巴萨下榻酒店的导航，现在它正以没分钟一百次的频率重复偏离路线这句话，而眼下的烦心事肯定也不只这一件。皮克不确定自己是否搞砸了，因为他不知道没搞砸的话会是什么样子，现在唯一有利的情况就是他的脑袋还好好的，身上也没有什么流着血的弹孔。

车子又行驶了差不多二十分钟才停下，今天路况挺不错的，车速很快，所以他们现在大概在瑞士的某个地方。期间皮克想了很多风趣又调皮的话题，企图拯救一下他们之间不知道还存不存在的友谊，而拉莫斯好像一点也不感兴趣。

挺公平的。

今天的屁话讲得够多了。

所以他用剩下的时间专心的计算转弯的次数。这招是他在关于特工的电影里看来的，但具体有什么作用他还暂时没有头绪，因为三个左转和四个右转对判断现在的位置提供不了什么线索，如果拿来报警的话恐怕也派不上什么用场。他只不过是想不到什么更好的事情来做了。

我们下去走走。拉莫斯说。还没等他答应，就自己下了车。

天已经完全黑了，周围黑的要命，连路灯都没有，只有远处河面上反射了一点月亮的光。

糟了，皮可想。以前他们在更衣室里做有关屁股的活动时，拉莫斯常常抓着他的脖子威胁要把他丢进河里，他以为只是什么情趣，没想到是认真的，可真是个说话算话的男子汉。不过他有时也会说一些夸奖他眼睛好话，他好奇那些是否也是认真的。但看起来现在没那个时间想些无关紧要的东西。拉莫斯在站在车前三四米的距离，双手抄在口袋里盯着他，明显是在等他跟上来，并且如果皮克不下车，他就立刻引爆后备箱里的炸弹。

河面可真美啊。皮克一下车就立刻说。

拉莫斯假装没听到，也许是真的没听到。他们顺着公路走了一会儿，最后来到了一片沙土路上，皮克不知道他们回来时还能不能找到他的车。但是他没说出来，只是跟着拉莫斯走，小心的避开地面上的凹陷和只能靠拐杖行走的后半生。

也许他们不需要车了，他突然想到，因为拉莫斯打算带他到哪个连水面反光都没有的角落里把他干掉，就为了刚刚他说的蠢话。他不该那么得意的。

不过好吧，也不完全是蠢话，说到这个。

他撒谎了，实际上杰拉德并不喜欢弱智，那样做只是为了不让情况变得太尴尬，因为不管怎么想，我喜欢塞尔吉奥，这种话都太拉基蒂奇了，非常不杰拉德，还像是那种打赌输了才说的话。他不想显得太奇怪，所以就换了个措辞，把事情搞的温和一些。可惜看起来并不怎么奏效。

拉莫斯突然停下了，打断了他的想象。似乎到了目的地，周围还是黑乎乎的。看不出有什么区别。

他们靠着河岸的栏杆站了一会儿，谁都没看谁，让皮克觉得他们真的只是来随便散散步，之前的一切都过去了。拉莫斯看着河面，好像它很吸引人似的。河面很漂亮，光滑，平静还很深沉，以及另外一万多个好的形容词。不过皮克还是更喜欢巴塞罗那一点。

你说的是认真的吗？拉莫斯突然说，好像才想起他们此行的目的，看了看他，花了不到一秒钟，就又转回去盯着河面。说不上有什么情绪。

皮克顺着他的视线看过去，并没有什么激动人心的事情发生。他不知道拉莫斯在说什么，我说了什么？什么是不是认真的？至少他很希望自己不知道，所以他装傻，啊哈，被你捉到了，我撒谎了，算你厉害，然后转身走了，把塞尔吉奥一个人丢在这个该死的河边傻待着吧，他拦车回到了酒店，第二天和球队返回了巴塞罗那，在机场的小书店换零钱时遇到了自己一生的挚爱，一年后举办了婚礼，结婚有了两个孩子，五十岁时成为了巴萨俱乐部主席。

他希望他的确这么做了。

比任何一次希望美梦成真的时候都更加迫切。

但这时拉莫斯又转回来看着他了，河面的光映在他特别他妈圆的眼睛里，还亮晶晶的。

该死啊。太狡猾了。

可真够狡猾的。

当然是认真的。皮克看起来教科书般的自暴自弃。还用脚踢了一下不存在石块。

有一会儿两人都没有说话，在这个喧嚣的世界中创造了一片净土。太安静了，甚至能听到自己血液在流动的声音。太他妈安静了。把黑暗里传来了叹气声衬托的格外明显。杰瑞。

不确定这是好的那种叹气，还是坏的那种，因为看不清表情。但是杰瑞回来了，谢天谢地，这肯定算个好消息。

你带我来这里，就为了问我问题嘛？皮克知道自己现在不应该说话，情况已经被他搞得够糟了，一开口会更糟，但是他必须问，因为他真的不知道为什么他们在这个破河边上，因为现在有太多不熟悉的事情在发生，太多想也不敢想的可能性，多的他都快流鼻血了。所以他故意用了种奇怪的语调，就为了让拉莫斯更讨厌他，并希望他会为此直接过来打自己一顿——就像平常那样——这样一切就都能重回正轨了。

然后他听到了踩过砂砾的声音。拉莫斯向前走了几步。直接就走进了他的“私人领域”，脸都快贴在一起了，这做事方法可真够呛。鉴于这附近只有他们两个，靠这么近实在是有点浪费空间，但是杰拉德不想躲开，一点都没动。距离太近了，眼前的脸都变得模糊起来，还能隐约闻到一股熟悉的面霜的香味。我希望咱们能把事情说开。即使在这种情况下他还在坚持说蠢话，杰拉德皮克可真是个有种的好家伙。

拉莫斯吸了一口气，非常非常大的一口气。可能是想从什么地方汲些力量，让勇气发挥作用。除了在无设备深潜比赛现场之外的任何地方，皮克都没见过有人如此用力的吸气。好像把他们之间的空气都给吸完了。杰拉德觉得自己喘不过气来。他突然有种预感。

不全是。他听到拉莫斯说。声音很小，与其说是听到，不如说是感受到的。不确定这是真的，还是只是缺氧产生的错觉。

接下来拉莫斯好像又说了什么，不过一点也没传到皮克脑袋里，因为拉莫斯把手放在了他脸上——左脸，准确的说，不确定这个细节对理解此事有没有什么作用——一下子把他的脑袋变得比假期刚结束的工作邮箱还不如。皮克的手也出现在了对方脖子上，在本人都完全不知情的情况下，见鬼——这么说也许显得有点太自负了，但他现在真的真的有种预感——拉莫斯的颈动脉在他手下突突的跳着，呼吸喷在他脸上，热乎乎的，有股奇怪的甜蜜滋味。嘴巴上也变得热乎乎的。上帝啊。

即使很难相信，但皮克确实已经三十岁了，所以他知道接吻是什么意思，是怎样的原理，包含哪些步骤，有着什么样的含义，也掌握许多技巧。而且他也不是第一次亲拉莫斯，他亲过很多次，很多很多次，有时还会边亲边用手托着对方的屁股，或者其他什么别的身体部位。但是这次他什么都没做——又给今晚增加了一个谜团——甚至没把舌头塞进对方的嘴巴里，他很擅长这个，但是他没有，拉莫斯也没有。太反常了。

他们好像只是随便把嘴唇靠在了一起似的。就像排人墙时和大家肩膀靠着肩膀那样。

但是人墙不会让他心脏跳得这么快。皮克庆幸自己身上没连着什么心率测试装置，不然指示针大概已经飞回巴塞罗那了。拉莫斯也没好到哪去，这大概是目前唯一让他的男子气概松一口气的情况。

过了差不多七年，不知道谁向后退开了一点。让彼此的脸又变得清晰起来。

拉莫斯看起来心情愉快，牙齿上都映着月光。还不知道什么时候把手从他的脸上拿开了，现在正放在他的手里。他的手很热，也很干燥。皮克以前从来没注意过，但是现在也不算太晚。

你还好吗，杰瑞。拉莫斯说，带着不确定的微笑，好像自己也不清楚刚刚发生了什么一样。

皮克不知道自己看起来到底怎么样。但他好极了。

3

拉莫斯故意把车停的很远，并不是因为找不到停车位，也不是在躲避跟踪，不过如果真的有人打算跟踪他们的话，估计已经被彻底搞糊涂了。他们在人少一侧的行人道上走了一会儿，又转了几个没意义的弯，把五分钟可以走完的路线走出了将近二十分钟。

这次没人拽着谁的手了，让杰拉德开始理解刚才的黑乎乎的河岸是怎么是怎么一回事儿了，毕竟他们现在被狗仔拍下来的可能性大到超过你的想象，即使说“超过的你想象”你也想象不到。

皮克说了一些关于他俱乐部的搞笑事情，都是些无关痛痒的事儿，也并不真的好笑，但是如果不说，他可能就会忍不住用他无事可做的嘴巴去亲拉莫斯的，然后造成一些不可挽回的后果。如果换做从前，拉莫斯大概会叫他闭上嘴巴赶紧进来，但是今天这些笑话突然变得真的值得他把上半个脑袋都笑掉下去一样。皮克也在笑，因为他让拉莫斯笑了，这仿佛是什么了不得的成就，比得了金牌还让他高兴。

他们肯定像两个白痴一样。他想。这感觉真好。

转弯时拉莫斯故意用手肘去撞他，然后又马上分开，好像这没什么大不了的，今天就是非常普通的一天。可能的确是吧，或许他们几个小时前就出车祸死了，剩下的都是一场梦。

因为一切都太奇怪了，他们独处了超过两小时，却还都穿着裤子，鞋子也好好地穿在脚上，甚至连外套都没少一件。而皮克对现在的状况非常满意，比之前的每一次都让他开心。

4

晚安，塞尔吉奥。他们站在俱乐部预定的酒店门口，而塞尔吉奥看起来并不打算上来坐坐之类的。所以他试着用一种不那么像告别的语气说这句话，结果不怎么成功。声音还怪怪的，不知道自己的嗓子是怎么回事。

拉莫斯双手装在裤子口袋里，用肩膀给了他胸口一下，把皮克撞的往后退了一点点。晚安，你这白痴。

我不是白痴。皮克宣布。语气突然变得很严肃，表情也很严肃。这并不是他心中所想。他也不在乎拉莫斯是不是真的认为他是个白痴，好吧，至少此时是这样。但他还是非常希望对方能激烈的反驳他，好好列举出几条他的确是个白痴的证据，最好还能大吵一架，这样他们就能再荒废生命来聊一会儿这些无关痛痒的话题了。

但拉莫斯只是又推了一把皮克的胸口。快回去吧，杰瑞。你要错过晚餐了。他说。

那好吧。皮克不想吃什么狗屁晚餐，但他也不想像个小孩似的，所以他拍了拍对方的肩膀，慢吞吞的走向电梯间，心里有种很古怪的感觉。在按电梯按钮之后，他又回头看了看。拉莫斯还站在原地，朝他这边看，所以他招了招手。拉莫斯也对他挥了下手。


End file.
